1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) mode mobile communication and, in particular, to a method for controlling hand off of a mobile terminal in CDMA mobile communication system which controls hand off of a mobile terminal by dividing the mobile terminals into mobile terminals of high mobile speed and mobile terminals of low mobile speed in CDMA mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among conventional methods for controlling hand off to which the mobile speed of mobile terminal is applied, there are a method which uses doppler frequency of Rayleigh fading signal and a method which calculates the speed of mobile terminal by using a diversity receiver, etc. However, these methods are single cell measuring methods based on current service cells and have disadvantage of reduced accuracy. Therefore, a method of controlling hand off of a mobile terminal is required to which a method of calculating the position and speed of the mobile terminal which can trace more accurate speed of mobile terminal by tracing the position of the mobile terminal by using three adjacent cells, after the mobile terminal initiates a call.